MrSpongeBobGuy21
MrSpongeBobGuy21 is a channel made by Drake, which uploaded between 2012 and 2014. It was oringally just a spinoff channel, with the first few videos coming out in 2012. Spongebob Shorts was the primary series on the channel, with a total of 6 episodes being released. Three episodes of SB Shorts were uploaded in 2012, but gained little traction. The channel began to see a spike in views in 2013 despite being inactive for about a year, and it inspired Drake to release the 4th episode of SB shorts, "An Average Krusty Krab Day" recorded early that year, nearly a year after episode 3 was uploaded. The quality of video increased dramatically, along with the length with "An Average Krusty Krab Day". Soon after this, attention to the channel increased even more, and the next episode, "JailBreak" featured a cameo from youtuber 17777Greg. Drake soon became very active on the channel, and followed up "Jail Break" with "Patrick's Day" in June 2013, and promised 12 new episodes as part of season two of SB Shorts. Drake began work on Episode 7 of SB Shorts, however, it kept getting delayed for six months, with Drake claiming he'd like to focus on the DrakesGameRoom channel, but continued the promise of more SB shorts videos. Episode 7 was fully scripted and to be known as "Neptune's Peak", but no filming was ever done. In march of 2014, two contest entries made for a Nickelodeon spongebob film contest were uploaded to the channel which where recorded in Summer 2013, and the description reassured that new episodes of SB shorts were on the horizon. That was the last upload delivered regarding MrSpongeBobGuy21. Nearly all videos are still up, however some misc update videos are private. The sudden absence of content on the MrSpongeBobGuy21 when things were looking up fpr the channel was explained by drake in this quote: "The whole reason I started making videos on the channel again in 2013 was because of the sudden increase in popularity. I had some fun making the videos and all, but being able to make content that people enjoyed was more important, even if I didn't particularly care for them. Later in 2013 I got really into retro video games and the associated youtube community based around them, and I really wanted to make Jontron esque videos, and started a channel called DrakesGameRoom, the history of that channel is very confusing but basically it sucked all the time and energy that I had for making videos. I kept toying with the idea of bringing the channel back just to give the fans what the want, but I had no real interest in making plush videos anymore, I was nearly 14 at that time, and I guess it's just how it had to be." List Of Videos SB Shorts # Squidward's Dream # The Simpsons # Star Family Treasures # An Average Krusty Krab Day # Jail Break # Patrick's Day Drake's Vlogs/ MSBG21 Vlogs # Untitled (Drake talks about the new episode) # "A Whole Lotta Video Games" # "Room Renovations" # "Updated Spongebob Collection" Misc Videos (in order of upload date) * My Spongebob Squarepants Collection * Spongebob Shorts BONUS-Spongebob Gives A Tour Of My Colleciton * New Squidward Plush/Collection Update * Spongebob Vs Angry Birds (Old Video) * Q&A* * ATTENTION ALL SUBSCRIBERS* * An update (I'm still alive)* * Update* * Two Contest Entries *Denotes a now private video. Category:Channels